peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Scorn (2)
(For the book edited by Matthew Parris and owned by John Peel, see Scorn.) Scorn is an English electronic music project. The group was formed in the early 1990s as a side project of former Napalm Death members Mick Harris and Nic Bullen (the latter as one of the founding members of the band in 1991). Bullen left the group in 1995 and the project continued on until the end of 2011, as an essentially solo project for Harris. Since their early years, Scorn is often associated with industrial and experimental music, particularly with their early releases as a duo with much of their Earache Records-era output since 1991 until 1994. Since the departure of Bullen in 1995, much of the output has been minimalist beats with an emphasis on very deep bass lines, often resembling dub and trip hop in structure. The departure from their early sound eventually led to Harris parting ways with Earache after the Logghi Barogghi release, both sides apparently having been unhappy with how the project was being handled. ... (Read more at Wikipedia.) AllMusic said: "One of Birmingham, England native Mick Harris' most productive, influential projects, Scorn's blend of dub bass lines, sparse yet heavy beats, and postindustrial dread helped pave the way for illbient, dubstep, and other styles of dark, bass-driven music." Links to Peel The band recorded two Peel sessions two years apart. Harris credits Peel with introducing him to dub, particularly King Tubby https://www.residentadvisor.net/features/2745, and this influenced his move from grindcore to Scorn's output. Festive Fifty Entries *None Sessions Two sessions. #2 released on Anamnesis: 1994-97 CD, 1997 (Invisible/Possible, INV-POS 8005). Mick Harris also three sessions with Napalm Death, one with Unseen Terror. 1. Recorded: 1992-09-20. First broadcast: 23 October 1992. No repeats. *Heavy Blood / Ultra Nova / Wall Of Silence 2. Recorded: 1994-07-10. First broadcast: 19 August 1994. No repeats. *Almost Human / Maker Of Angels / Scorpionic Other Shows Played ;1992 *29 May 1992: Thoughts Of Escape (LP - Vae Solis) Earache ;1994 *20 May 1994: ‘Night Tide (2xLP – Evanescence )’ (Earache Records) *21 May 1994: ‘Falling (2xLP – Evanescence )’ Earache *30 May 1994 (Ö3): Night Tide (CD-Evanescence)' (Earache) *03 June 1994: Light Trap (CD – Evanescence ) Earache *10 June 1994: ‘Dreamspace (CD-Evanescence)' (Earache Records) *11 June 1994: 'Exodus (CD-Evanescence)' (Earache Records) *11 June 1994 (BFBS): ‎Night Tide (album - Evanescence) Earache *11 June 1994 (BBC World Service): Falling (CD - Evanescence) Earache *18 June 1994: Days Passed (CD – Evanescence ) Earache *18 June 1994 (BFBS): 'Light Trap (LP-Evanescence)' (Earache Records) *25 June 1994 (BFBS): Days Past (album - Evanescence) Earache *29 July 1994: Night Tide (CD - Evanescence) Earache *30 July 1994 (BFBS): Night Tide (album - Evanescence) Earache ;1997 *25 January 1997: ‘Twitcher (CD – Zander)’ KK Records ;2000s *14 January 2001 (BFBS): 'Out Of The Picture (12"-Imaginaria Award EP)' (Hymen) *21 January 2001 (BBC World Service): Out Of The Picture (EP - Imaginaria Award) Hymen *22 August 2002 (Radio Eins): Hedrake (album - Governor) External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *AllMusic Category:Artists